Request fic for a Secret Santa Christmas present
by Doorist -vyvrik
Summary: This was the request: "...21-year-old Randy in OVW has nowhere to go for Xmas so Dusty suggests he comes back to Marietta and spends it with his family. Randy sees 16-year-old Cody for the first time and stuff happens..."


**Title:**** SECRET SANTA FIC****  
>AN:** A few of us in a comm on LJ ended up doing a secret santa fic for each other, I have no idea who it was for, was just given a request and a due date. Merry Christmas, whoever you are, I hope it's at least vaguely what you were after!**  
>Genre:<strong> early years/pre-WWE  
><strong>Words:<strong> 9,524**  
>Rating:<strong> NC17  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Randy/Cody  
><strong>Summary:<strong> This is the secret santa request I was given: "...21-year-old Randy in OVW has nowhere to go for Xmas so Dusty suggests he comes back to Marietta and spends it with his family. Randy sees 16-year-old Cody for the first time and stuff happens..."  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing, it's all in my head... no monies are being made.

...

Randy stared around the festively decorated room as best his eyes would allow by the light of the tv flickering in the corner. It was a well used and clearly well loved room, it felt lived in, it felt like a home...

But not like any home he was used to. Well, not any more. And as much as his hosts had done their best to make him feel completely welcome, he couldn't help but feel completely out of place. It was a sight he was unaccustomed to these days, after living way out there in Kentucky for OVW, in his cheap, run-down, barren and bare little apartment there in Louisville, and of course in the marine corps before that... yep, he certainly wasn't used to anything that felt even remotely like home comforts, let alone this kind of over the top faux cheeriness. It was giving him a headache, and he was glad of the opportunity, finally, to press stop on the overly cheery christmas CD, switch off all the endlessly blinking lights and just stare blankly at the tv.

His eyes roamed over the strings of Christmas cards and garish tinsel still glinting around the entire room, coming to rest on the ridiculously over the top tree somehow squeezed in-between the window and the redundant fireplace, the twinkling lights thankfully resting now, an imposing dark yet still glittering shape filling up the corner of the room. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking a long gulp from the neck of the beer bottle Dusty had wordlessly handed him before he retired for the night, he seemed to understand it was all a bit too much, incredibly overwhelming to be in such a full house with so many questions, so much conversation, after so much solitude. It took some getting used to. He was feeling ridiculously sorry for himself, trying to muster up enough courage to go through it all again the next day, wondering why the fuck he'd ever agreed to this and trying to figure out a way of bailing before morning that wouldn't completely offend the Runnels and get him black balled in his career for life before he'd even begun.

But as much as he felt awkward in such social environments as this these days, or situations that placed him in a position where he was obliged to participate in conversation and small talk, although he hated every minute of it he still couldn't bring himself to do anything but accept the kindly offer from his trainer the day before. He'd already accepted that he'd spend christmas alone in his own tiny living room, watching crap holiday movies and eating scraps from the back of the freezer, and he was okay with that. There was no point in going all the way home to an empty house, even his dad had said so, it was out of their hands, with Bob still on the road trying desperately to get home to his mom with her freshly broken leg in the emergency ward, he'd told her not to decorate the house without him... So now his brother and sister had been shipped off to relatives until she was well enough to come home, it'd be for the best if Randy just stayed put this year, a weight off his parents mind if they knew where he was and didn't have to worry about him travelling all that way alone on top of everything else. And Randy had decided he was okay with that.

Dusty must have sensed something was up, or maybe he'd had a call from Bob, Randy didn't know what had gone down behind the scenes, but the offer came completely out of the blue and Randy's well bred manners had accepted haltingly with polite gratitude before he'd even had time to think. Something in Dusty's eyes told him he knew the score but wasn't going to go around prying and asking unwelcome questions, so the whole ride back to Georgia had been a silent one, bar Dusty belting out the occasional country tune whenever the radio tuned in well enough to be cranked above the sound of the rattly old truck.

So now he found himself finally relaxing, unwinding in the peace and quiet, well fed and watered and ready for bed, which he was happy to accept as being downstairs in the den, what with the entire family travelling home to fill the house for the occasion. It felt like mere moments had passed, like he'd only just turned the tv off and settled down on the couch, but he couldn't be sure as his eyes suddenly snapped open, the sound of scrabbling around outside the front door ripping him from his peaceful state of semi-conscious slumber. He held his breath, straining to hear over the pounding of his heart against his ribcage filling his ears, and a key turned in the lock and he heard the click of the bolt, before the door slowly swung open, accompanied by the sounds of muffled giggling and feet scuffing up the step and into the hall.

Randy froze, who the fuck was it?

He was barely afforded a glimpse as the door swung open, making out two shadowy figures completely entwined, entering and leaning back together against the door. Amidst frantic fumbling, Randy heard the sound of keys skidding haphazardly across the hall table followed by a crash and a fit of stifled giggling before one of the figures, smaller than the other and clad completely in black, moved slightly into the light from the window and hurriedly removed a jacket, attempting to hook it up one handed without looking on the back of the door as they resumed kissing hungrily. The entire pile of coats landed on them as a result, knocking off a baseball cap in the process to reveal dark, close cropped hair, low laughter and throaty _male_ voices he realised with a shock, clear as day now as he tried not to listen and desperately wished himself far away.

He sank lower into the couch in a fruitless bid to remain hidden as the sounds by the door became heated, panting and moaning filling his ears despite his best efforts not to listen, hoping they were too wrapped up in themselves to look in his direction. He dared not move a muscle lest he give himself away, trying to work out an escape route and exactly who they were, figuring at least that he wasn't about to be murdered or robbed, but still wanting to remain invisible and as far away from what was happening right in front of him as possible. He knew Dusty had a few kids, couple of blonde girls after Dustin if he remembered correctly, all of whom took after their dad it seemed, one of which he'd assumed this to be, but now, that was clearly out of the question... so who the hell was this dark haired dude?

He decided it was none of his business and he'd seen enough and really didn't want to be labelled a dirty perve, so as it seemed they were suitably engrossed in one another enough not to notice him he was seriously considering a stealthy dash up the stairs, but before he could move a muscle, one of them let out a strangled cry of pure depraved filth and utter ecstasy, the noise going straight to Randy's groin despite himself and he gave up all thoughts of going anywhere as wide-eyed, he melted back into the couch. Just as he subconsciously settled himself in for the show, too scared to move, a low breathy voice growled clearly into the air,

"Oh god, not at the front door man, quit getting me all worked up where anyone could see..."

It trailed off with a stifled cry, Randy's eyes widening in shock as he watched the other guy switch from gratuitously groping handfuls of butt cheek to actually pulling his jeans down roughly over his ass, perfectly smooth, pert rounded globes revealed, beautifully illuminated in the dim and shadowy light. Randy watched mesmerised as the bare flesh was eagerly kneaded for a moment before being shaken from his reverie, blinking and shaking his head in disbelief at the sight right in front of his eyes at the larger of the two literally sliding his finger down the crevice of his partner's crack, Randy watching in disbelief as it disappeared from view, deep inside the clearly consenting body in one fluid motion, causing the stifled cry and his body to spasm...

"Basement, now," the dark head ordered, and Randy watched as he squirmed against the intrusion, holding it firmly in place with a devilish smirk as he led the way downstairs, the other following with an equally salacious grin, thrusting his fingers in roughly as he pulled the young body back against him and they disappeared from view.

Randy stared after them in shock, letting out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding and wondering what the fuck he should do... he debated hiding upstairs, but surely one of them, if not both, actually lived here and would venture up there themselves at some point in the not too distant future... but if he stayed where he was he'd risk being seen, again, without the added distraction of fingering to keep them occupied this time... he really didn't know what to do, his head swimming with questions and visions of what he'd just witnessed, deciding finally that feigning sleep was the best option... just as he heard the return of footfall on the stairs...

"Get outta here, before you get me in trouble..."

Randy could clearly hear the sound of lips eagerly devouring each other as goodbyes were whispered on the doorstep, getting a good clear view of a dishevelled teenaged guy in the moonlight before he turned and came back inside, closing the door softly and heading straight for him.

Heading straight for him.

Randy's blood ran cold, he froze, like a deer caught in the headlights as the dark haired guy entered the room and reached for the light, picking up the remote and turning around to make for the couch, stopping dead in his tracks as they finally came face to face.

Randy almost gasped. Fuck, he was beautiful. And young. Very young. A memory stirred in the back of his mind... surely this wasn't... could it be...?

Whoever he was, he had obviously just had the fright of his life, quite obviously not expecting to find some random stranger on the couch he intended to fling himself upon, and Randy realised he probably didn't know whether to holler for his dad or turn and flee... for this was clearly Dusty's youngest, Cody, his baby boy, who wasn't quite as little as Randy had expected... now that he'd been reminded of his existence that is.

In the second of incredulous silence that followed, Randy took the opportunity to splutter out an explanation while he stood stock still in shock, the apology sounding so lame even to his own ears as he trailed off, suddenly incredibly uncomfortable under the intense glare. He watched the plethora of expressions attempt to play out across Cody's face, fear and desperation marring his beautiful features as he tried to remain stoic, the horror of realisation settling briefly before a hardened determination took its place.

Cody was mortified, suddenly feeling every bit of his sixteen years. There he was, having a freaking awesome night out with the captain of the football team, only to come home for a bit of privacy to instead find himself something akin to being under a glaring spotlight in front of a stranger who saw it all. At least that's how it felt. And what the fuck. What now? How the hell would he get out of this one?

Who the fuck was this dude anyway and how much did he see? Better to find out right the fuck now and deal with it instantly than wait around all night worrying only to then get slaughtered in the morning. He already envisaged coming downstairs to find his dad tapping his foot with his arms folded across his chest in that way he has, pointing to the door in dismissal with this strange new guy standing by smirking, having to march in disgrace by a line of shocked family members, disowned forever.

"How much did you see?" he demanded, marching over with a swagger he hoped didn't betray how fucking freaked out he was, "And what will it take to buy your silence?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Don't give me that shit, I can't take any chances, so if I even suspect you're thinking about spilling any of this I'll cry rape. Don't think I won't."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Cody I..."

Cody froze, cutting him off, "Who the fuck are you?" he looked him over slowly and deliberately, realising at once that this awkward stranger was more freaked out than he was, and also completely traumatised by the looks of him, "And how do you know me?" he found himself changing tack without even realising, "Because I'm sure I'd remember if we'd met..."

"We haven't..."

"Well, now we have, and what an introduction, huh? Scarred for life, both of us. So, what's your name? Seeing as you already know mine..."

"Randy..."

The poor guy looked petrified as Cody flopped down beside him on the couch, "So, Randy, as I was saying..." he turned towards him, catching his eyes and holding his gaze seriously, "...if _you_ promise to do the right thing and forget any of this even happened, in return, _I_ promise I can make it worth your while... would you like that? Huh?"

His tone was seductive, but he hoped Randy saw it as some kind of thinly veiled threat rather than the bribery it was, and he sat back against the cushions casually, crossing his arms over his chest in defence just in case.

Randy spluttered, "What? No! It's fine! Honestly, I didn't see anything! Even if I did it's none of my business, and I wouldn't tell anyone anyway, I won't cause any trouble, seriously man, I promise!"

But Cody was desperate and the word of someone he didn't even know wasn't enough to ensure the safe outcome of his future, but it was the only chance he had. Randy's eyes were now anywhere but on Cody, who lifted his chin gently, fixing him with an intense gaze as he slowly sank to the floor, settling himself slowly and deliberately between Randy's knees as he continued,

"I mean, I have to be sure... you understand, right? So if we're, you know... _even_..." his tone was laced with innuendo and intent, but he shrugged innocently, as if what he was doing was the most natural thing in the world, "... and everyone likes a good blowjob, _fact._ Doesn't really matter who the lips belong to, does it? As long as they get the job done... am I right?" He peered up through his lashes, licking his lips as Randy exhaled suddenly as if he'd been holding his breath and hadn't realised, inadvertently meeting his eye and flushing deeply as Cody smirked, he looked away, coy, "Besides, you can always close your eyes... imagine anyone you want..."

He ran his hands up and down the solid muscle of Randy's thighs, "So tense..." he murmured, "How about I give you a little incentive... right here, right now? Hm? I can help you forget... everything..."

Before Randy's brain caught up with what Cody was saying let alone had time to even contemplate retaliation, Cody's last word was buried somewhere in the back of his throat as he growled around the thick shaft he had swiftly removed from Randy's boxers before waiting for permission, Randy's feeble attempts to decline the offer lost in his strangled gasp the instant the expert mouth closed around him without warning, his arms rising of their own accord and flailing in mid air in an effort not to buck his hips further into the warm confines, before digging his fingers deeply into the seat of the couch to keep from sliding to the floor as he writhed uncontrollably.

Cody's hands stayed firmly on Randy's thighs as he teased him, his hot tongue running delicately up and down the throbbing vein, pulsing steadily below in response, in the wake of gentle breaths slowly, deliberately, cooling the wet trail, the slightest tickle, the merest touch now after the initial all encompassing plunge...

Cody knew the instant that Randy gave in to him that he would remain in control, he just had to relax, keep up a brave front, because if he believed in his own threats then more chance Randy would too, and he wanted to keep him sweet. He dug his fingers in rhythmically as he kneaded the strong thighs in time with the ministrations he was delivering below.

Slowly, one hand made its way up to explore, in search of soft skin, trailing through downy hair below a toned and tanned belly button to eventually come to rest at the base of the thick shaft, wet now with anticipation, preparation, sliding easily through the large palm to force the swollen head upwards, repeatedly pushing through the ring formed by forefinger and thumb and plunging into the depths of the hot mouth above. The other hand, fingers still lewdly groping handfuls of ass, hip and strong thigh muscle, soon found Randy's white knuckled fist balled into the leather of the couch, instead prising him free, relocating the large palm to the back of his head, fisting his short hair between his fingers as he encouraged him to force him down further each time he swallowed his cock.

Cody was as pleased as Randy was mortified at the speed with which he was able to bring him undone, previously unaware of his own unbidden longing, the expert tongue drawing out an intense and excruciatingly undeniable pleasure from deep within him which Randy was unable to resist, no matter how many times he berated himself silently in his mind with his eyes scrunched tightly closed against the sinful sight in front of him. Wave after wave of heated desire coursed through him as he fought to fend off the inevitable, refusing to believe such attention could render him so susceptible, the tightly wound spring slowly uncoiling somewhere within the very depths of his soul, shaking him to his core, his very centre, his strangled gasps increasing in sync with the frenzied thrust of his hips seeking out the very depths of the warm confines as he gave in, the cry leaving his lips stifled by a sweaty palm as his eyes flew open in disbelief, locking instantly with mesmerising blue as he emptied himself completely, every fibre of his being.

He was shaking, Cody could feel it as he released him, the tremble in his thighs slight but more than apparent , and he knew he had him in the palm of his hand. He licked his lips suggestively as he stared him in the eye, shocking himself with his actions, with his words,

"Plenty more where that came from, if you play your cards right..." he murmured, and left it at that, disappearing back upstairs and into the night.

Needless to say, Randy could scarcely believe it had happened at all, briefly wondering when he awoke if it had all been some kind of elaborate scenario his unsettled mind conjured up during his minimal hours of fitful sleep... especially the way everyone gathered casually for christmas breakfast with no sign of the elusive teen. But Randy's hopes were dashed the instant Dusty hollered up the stairs, averting his eyes but at the same time desperate to see what his memory was making such a fuss about as the reluctant footfall started to descend. And to Randy's dismay and delight in equal measures, he was every bit the angelic beauty in the bright light of dawn as he'd been in the sordid darkness of the night before, with that ability only the young possess to look perfect despite the sleep deprivation that is so inextricably linked with being a teen. As they sat around the tables saying grace he kept his eyes firmly on his plate, yet remaining acutely aware that Cody hadn't even once looked in his direction.

Cody, for his part, hadn't much looked at anyone, still mostly asleep, or at least functioning in body only if not in mind, another technique unique to the young. He was fully intending to be excused as soon as it was polite, force feeding himself out of habit more than hunger purely in order to return to bed without the risk of being woken by an empty stomach.

Thankfully, as far as Randy was concerned, everyone dispersed for morning service at the local church soon after without much call for small talk on his part, all with strict orders to be round the dinner table that evening on time. Squashed into the over-crowded and over-zealous pew an hour later, in attendance more for something to do than due to anything akin to piety, Randy's mind was filled with images he was sure would get him crucified in a heartbeat if anyone could see inside his head. And he figured he was in the right place for it, because if there was anyone that could do it, it was the one everyone was in there for... but Randy figured that God was obviously too busy with everyone being all jubilant for Jesus that day to send any instant bolts of lightning down on his ass, what with it being the birthday of his son and all, why would he give a damn about some rampant hormonal twenty-something's x-rated flight of fancy, no matter how inappropriate and impure. He figured anyway that he had more to fear from the wrath of Dusty sat beside him than any God he knew of, and completely understood why Cody felt he had to do what he did. Sort of... Cody didn't know him from Adam after all, and knowing what he'd seen... why the hell should he trust him? Especially as Randy spent way more time with Cody's dad than Cody did... not that Cody knew that... Cody didn't even know he was coming to stay at his house for the entire christmas, let alone who he was... Randy sighed, wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into and what the fuck he was supposed to do now.

But his questions were answered for him when they got back home and he was resolutely ignored by Cody for the entire day. He had to admit it was a weight off his mind, but he couldn't help shake the feeling that he wasn't off the hook entirely just yet. And his suspicions were proved correct around the dinner table later that night.

Christmas dinner had gone without a hitch, as had the traditional gift giving which Randy had expected to merely linger on the sidelines for, so had been surprised when he was laden with treats and parcels from home aswell as from the friendly smiling faces surrounding him at the table. Therefore he was somewhat on the back foot having let his guard down when Cody addressed him directly, almost causing him to choke on the chocolate liqueur he'd popped in his mouth just seconds before. If Randy had been surprised by Cody's transformation from the seductive minx of the night before to regular jock in front of those closest to him, that was nothing compared to how taken aback he was at the brazen suggestion now aimed his way.

"I can't believe they're making you sleep on the couch, how rude, that's no way to treat a guest,"

His tongue was firmly in his cheek and Randy could clearly detect the mischievous smirk in his voice, but his mother was mortified and Dusty cuffed him round the back of his head as Randy fell over himself to assure them that he didn't mind, but Dusty's attempt to make light of the situation only served to make it worse,

"I'm sure he's slept places worse'n that back'n the marines," he mused, instantly capturing Cody's full attention,

"Oh yeah? Like where?" he scoffed in that typically dismissive teenage way, but the way he'd turned his whole body in his direction, Randy could tell his interest was piqued, as was everybody else's, though their stares of intrigue were somewhat less blatant... but still Randy found himself for some reason elaborating, he wasn't sure why, refusing to admit to himself that maybe he wanted Cody's attention, wanted to be interesting to him...

"Um, prison..." he ventured quietly, finding himself the recipient of a roomful of incredulous stares that no one was even attempting to hide, wondering why he even said that...

Randy half expected to be turned out on his ear the way some members of the family were gawping at him, but it seemed Dusty and Michelle were at least somewhat in the loop, Dusty seeming to realise he'd put his foot in it by directing the conversation there, despite Randy offering up his candid answer of his own accord, and hastened to steer them away from further embarrassment, "Hell he probably seen worse in Louisville, the state some a them apartments are in down there? Sheesh, they'd make prison seem like a cakewalk!"

Randy was thankful, but he was fully aware of Cody still staring at him half in horror half in awe, and he met his eye dead on, wanting to show that he wasn't ashamed of his past, he was proud of it, of making his escape. They shared a look as Cody's next words were directed quietly to him as if they were the only people in the room, "Did you kill someone?"

"Cody! Enough!"

"What? Man there's no way we can keep him sleeping on the couch when he's been through all that, especially not when there's a perfectly good bed in my room he can have. It's the least we can do."

And that was that. He was bundled off upstairs and settled in Cody's room before he had a chance to digest the full implications of what that could possibly mean... after the indiscretions of the night before...

Cody ushered his mother out, thanking her impatiently and rounding on Randy as soon as the door closed behind her. The look he fixed him with almost made Randy recoil back further onto the bed from the edge he'd just perched himself upon,

"Prison? What the fuck Randy! Did you? Did you kill someone?"

Randy couldn't deny he was shocked Cody would think that of him, but after he had a moment to recover he reluctantly had to admit that he'd probably have jumped to the same conclusion himself, "You really think your mom would let me stay here if I had?"

Cody shrugged, considering the options, "Well, no, but maybe dad just didn't tell her?"

"You think your old man would knowingly let a murderer in your house? As a favour to my dad? Are you insane?" Randy laughed, and Cody pouted at him as he advanced, arms folded angrily across his chest in defiance,

"So why were you in there then? I demand an explanation. Tell me _everything_,"

"You really just invited me to stay in your room while suspecting me of killing someone?"

"Yep." Cody closed the distance between them, turning off the main light and switching on a lamp as he crossed the floor. He kicked his shoes off under the bed and stood in front of Randy for a second, eyeing him seriously before pushing him back against the pillows and straddling his hips.

Randy held his breath, head reeling and doing nothing to stop him as he settled himself across his thighs. "Why?" he breathed, incredulous,

"I dunno, maybe I thought there might be something in it I could hold over you, square us up a bit, after last night you know? And you'll think I'm mad but also because it's exciting. Fuck, _nothing_ happens round here. And anyway I'm interested. You intrigue me. You're so mysterious and I want to know everything. Start at the beginning..." he had laced his arms around Randy's neck as he talked, his voice seductive, his breath tickling Randy's ear,

"Cody, what are you doing... I didn't tell anyone, I still won't, I promise..."

"I believe you," Cody pulled back, their chests pressed together as he stared into his eyes again, "Which I why I want to show you a small token of my appreciation..."

He ever so slightly ground his hips down, just enough to imply intent, pressing against Randy's oversensitive groin, already on fire and straining at the denim of his flies at the mere memory of Cody's attentions the night before. He captured Randy's unsuspecting lips as they parted, gasping at the barely detectable friction,

"You don't have to do this..." Randy was panting now, all too aware of the rest of the family's presence surrounding them from all sides,

"I know I don't, but I want to..." Cody said simply, kissing him languidly again, longer this time, moaning into his mouth erotically as he increased the subtle movement of his hips, eliciting a stifled groan from Randy, and smirking at the involuntary thrust coming into firm contact with his groin, "...and you want me to too,"

His tongue swiped along the plump line of Randy's bottom lip, teeth scraping over and drawing it into his own mouth as he demanded entry, deepening the kiss the instant Randy granted him access, taking his submission as consent, as an invitation.

The attack on Randy's senses was more than he'd experienced in a long time, more feeling, more physical, more emotion, raw, blunt, demanding, accepting, he felt alive, adrenaline coursing through his body, yet more overwhelmed than he could ever remember feeling before... except perhaps for the moment he realised he would soon be expected to take peoples' lives...

"Wait..." he was breathing deeply, almost gasping for air as he pushed Cody back slightly, resting their foreheads together as he searched for the words, "It wasn't because I killed someone..." he began, his voice barely perceptible despite its proximity to Cody's ear and he strained to hear him as his body stilled, recognising the importance of what Randy had suddenly deemed it necessary to tell him, "It was more like because I wouldn't. Because I realised I'd soon be expected to."

"What?" Cody let out the breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding, his hands still clasped around Randy's neck as he continued,

"I was a U.S. Marine. I was in training. I don't even know why I was really there... it must've seemed like a good idea at the time or something, y'know? And the recruitment officer, he was cool as fuck, he probably could've convinced me to do anything back then... I guess I was pretty impressionable, and I sure as hell didn't have anything else going on with my life after highschool..."

Cody listened, mesmerised, taking in every word, staying right where he was in Randy's lap and holding him tight as he talked, figuring it had been eating him up inside for awhile and if there was anything he could do to help...

Randy felt Cody's fingers begin their steady assault on the knotted muscles across his shoulders, and he relaxed into the pressure as he talked, something about Cody's presence calming him, enticing him to talk about things he'd never uttered a word about to anyone before, "I liked it at first, you know? All faux bravado and trigger happy, I mean, I like guns, I do, and we were all in the same boat, thinking we were heading off to save the world, superiority complex I guess..."

He trailed off as he felt Cody's fingers move down his arms and he looked up into his eyes, suddenly conscious of the possibility he was boring him to tears with all this macho bullshit, but Cody was fascinated, giving him his utmost undivided attention, indicating for him to continue as he rubbed small circles soothingly into his biceps with his thumbs, his hips again beginning to move slightly with the motion.

"And we dug a lot of fox holes, you know_, a lot_, and man, I don't respond too well to, well, to _assholes_... taking orders and shit, you know?"

Cody laughed, "You mean like, your superior officers?"

Randy had the good grace to look sheepish, "Well, yeah, I guess, heh, but man you should've seen the shit they had us doing, sadist motherfuckers..." he trailed off, looking haunted at the memory, "It wasn't just the physical shit, I can _do_ physical..."

"I can tell..."

"Heh," Randy blushed, avoiding the exaggerated appraising eye Cody cast over him, "Well, hehheh, I mean look at me, I'm a big guy, they used that to their advantage and I took everything they dished out, I think that just pissed them off... They were trying to break me... all of us. It was psychological more than anything... mind games... and one day, one day it just backfired."

Cody waited for him to continue, rubbing his arms slowly up and down with his fingertips and pressing his hips down into Randy's groin, "What did?" he prompted softly, patiently waiting as he continued the soothing motion of his hips, and Randy sighed, wrapping his arms around Cody's waist tentatively for the first time, almost as though he was unsure he'd be allowed,

"The penny dropped, you know? I just suddenly realised what I'd got myself into. They made it so real. One day I was on manoeuvres in the forest for a week with nothing but my wits and the next I was shovelling dirt as high as the roof, that went on for months, fitness training, the drills... then suddenly, they just drop it there in front of you, cool as you please, completely unfazed, _'Today y'all gonna kill a man'_... as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I mean I'd known all along, you know, I mean that was the fucking point of the fucking war, right? But I think it was the cheer that went up around the rest of the guys that really cemented it for me. It sickened me. Right to the pit of my stomach. And I knew right then and there that it wasn't for me. It's not that I couldn't do it. It's that I _could_. That I would. I was a crack shot, and I loved it, but I didn't wanna be like that, like them. I could feel it in me, that if it ever happened, if I ever got up close enough to look the enemy in the eye and shoot him in the head... I wasn't sure I wanted to find out if I had the guts to do it or not. War or no war, I didn't want to be the person that would do that just because some other fucker who thought he knew best told him to. I wanted out."

"What did you do?" Cody was mystified, and slightly horrified,

"I got out." Randy laughed hollowly, "I was a cocky s.o.b... I started looking into ways to get dismissed, but those fuckers once they got you, they got you good... I had to get thrown out. So I just up and left on the next Greyhound bus outta there next leave I had, and never went back. Went AWOL. Problem was, nothing happened."

"What, nothing at all? They didn't come looking for you?"

"Nope. Those bastards knew all along what I was playing at and they were just sitting tight waiting for me to go back and hand myself in. It took me a while to realise that. So eventually that's what I did, and got myself thrown in the brig as a result."

"They locked you up for that? They _kept_ you there because you left?" Cody was incredulous, "Can they do that? Surely they can't do that? How is that not against the law? Or like, against human rights or something?"

"Cody I was a deserter, I'm lucky I didn't get shot!"

Cody's eyes opened impossibly wide, "Shot? Why?"

"'Cos that's what they used to do... back in the day. Not even that long back."

"Fuck..."

"Yeah..."

Cody had paused as he stared at Randy in awe, but now shook himself from his reverie and looked at Randy with a new found respect, continuing his attentive caress of the body beneath him with a vengeance.

"So uh... you're not gonna kick me out then?"

"Kick you out? Fuck no! Are you kidding me? I'm gonna fuck you."

Randy spluttered involuntarily, but it was lost somewhere deep in the recesses of Cody's mouth as he claimed him with his lips once more, his hands making fast work of the buckle and fly on Randy's jeans before forcing him down onto his back and raising his hips off the bed to pull them down. He discarded his own somehow without breaking contact or even the kiss, in fact, without Randy even realising at all, and climbed back on top of him as he raised him back up, pulling him towards him impatiently and resuming their previous position. The heat of Cody's groin was intoxicating as his bare flesh bore down on him, and Randy could feel him pulsating as he gyrated his hips, their cocks pressed hard together as Cody invaded his mouth, fisting his fingers through his hair and dominating his senses.

"And now you're a wrestler huh? I can tell..." he panted between frantic kisses, hands desperately feeling every inch of heated skin he could reach, eagerly kneading the indents and swell of developing muscle beneath the soft, firm expanse of skin,

"Well, trying to be," Randy's words were lost again as Cody devoured him once more, now on his knees and pressing against him insistently as he palmed Randy expertly, taking him in hand,

"Oh you're gonna be huge, trust me,"

Randy practically convulsed at the sensation, coupled with the cock-sure words massaging his dick as much as his ego, he was almost ready to explode before Cody had even begun. Somehow there was a condom as if from thin air and Randy hadn't even been aware until it was unrolling its way down his expectant shaft, his eyes flying open to see Cody leant back, hands behind himself as he fully unrolled and orchestrated the next manoeuvre,

"Oh fuck... Cody oh god,"

Randy really didn't know what to do, he had never been in any situation like it before and suddenly everything was all too much, thoughts of the guy from last night and Cody's age and that he was a guy and the fact it was Cody at all, here with him, doing things to him, doing _this_ to him... Overwhelmed was an understatement and he wanted it to be special, and this was special, at least for him, but he wasn't sure it was what he wanted, except he did and he knew that and was fully aware his body was up for going with the flow, he just didn't think he had the guts to admit that to himself just yet, it was so soon, everything was happening so fast...

But Cody seemed to understand his predicament, and although he wasn't one to be refused, to be kept waiting and wanting, he recognised in Randy the fear and guilt that was threatening to eat him up before he'd even had the chance to disgrace himself,

"You gonna take the bull by the horns and run with it Randy? You're real good at running, you admitted that much, and I know you don't like being told what to do, so why don't you make the decision for yourself and get back to me when you've made up your mind, or cleared your conscience, whatever it is that's holding you back in there... hm?"

But even just the suggestion that he might make to get up and go was enough to bring Randy to a conscious realisation that he didn't want him going anywhere, "Maybe I might like it when you tell me what to do, gotta learn sometime... right?"

Cody's smirk became a grin as he laughed, "Now there's an invitation if I ever heard one, like a red rag to a bull, you want me to tell you what to do?"

Randy nodded, biting his lip, aware of what he was insinuating, implying he knew next to nothing about what was expected of him in any situation such as this, but he didn't know if Cody got that or was just making it easy on him, playing up to the obvious kink, "I think you should tell me what you want me to do..."

"I just want you to lay back and enjoy the ride, it's the least I can do, you know, to make your stay more comfortable and all..."

"You really wanna make sure I won't tell your dad, don't you?" he ventured quietly, "'Cos I won't, I told you that."

"I know you won't. I'm doing this because I want to Randy. Because I want _you_." They stared at each other for a moment before Cody sighed, "It's very simple. I'm not asking you to marry me for fuck sake. I live for the moment, and I like to fuck, so what. But if that's not a profound enough reason for you or whatever..."

"I want you too," Randy grabbed his face hard between his hands and pulled him back towards him with a fierce growl of dominance, of acceptance, claiming him and begging him all at the same time as Cody owned him.

"So," Cody held his breath, rubbing the leaking head of Randy's solid cock over his sensitive entrance, clenching forcefully each time he dipped in slightly, getting Randy used to the tight heat, and himself to the intrusion, gradually relaxing his muscles at the same time as Randy's mind. Randy's eyes eventually began to lose their wide eyed stare and fell closed of their own accord, fluttering shut with a wanton sigh despite his best efforts to watch every move Cody made, the sensations engulfing his nether regions like nothing he'd ever imagined. Cody took that as his cue to proceed, involuntarily releasing a pornographic moan as he finally began to lower himself, slowly, fingers digging roughly into Randy's thick shoulders as he discarded his t-shirt, "Let's take it slow, I wanna enjoy you..."

Randy tried to relax into the moment, the tight friction, slow and deliberate, doing insane things to his mind, the way Cody moved, the way he controlled him... he was giving in, his body was succumbing, but there was still something his mind just wouldn't let rest, "Cody that guy last night..."

"What about him?" Cody stopped moving, and Randy didn't want that, but it was his own fault, he cursed himself for not being able to leave well enough alone,

"Is he..."

"Fuck sake, forget about him," he carried on as before, slowly gliding himself up and down Randy's thick shaft, fucking himself deep and hard, ensuring he clenched himself tightly every time he rose to the tip, the guttural reaction it elicited from Randy every time going straight to his groin.

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yes I'm sure, why would I even think about him when I've got you here?"

"Uh..."

"Randy relax, stop over-thinking things, just feel, just experience,"

Randy made a noise of agreement as he lost himself in Cody's eyes, a dreamy expression in them as he rode himself into a frenzy, attacking Randy's lips again with such ardent fervour it left them breathless, panting into each other's mouths as they drove each other closer to mutual release. Randy was a sweaty writhing mess of incoherent sounds and heightened senses, feeling himself drawn ever closer to the edge, on the brink of toppling over, only for Cody to repeatedly haul him back in order to build him back up again, closer than before. He was at his limit, unsure how much more he could take when Cody was suddenly clutching hold of him even tighter, tensing yet gasping and shaking all over as he seemed to hold his breath, then letting go and convulsing like mad as he shuddered and whimpered an indecipherable string of expletives in Randy's ear, biting down hard on his shoulder to stop from crying out. He sank, boneless, collapsing forward into Randy's chest, eyes staring up in awe as his own violent clenching around Randy's cock sent Randy tumbling into the abyss as he came, a million tiny fireworks exploding behind his eyes, rolling back in his head as he lost control, coming alive inside.

Unable to hold himself upright for even a second longer, Randy fell back onto the mattress, taking Cody down with him, and they lay there panting into the quiet of the night. Moments passed, neither of them capable of uttering a word as they recovered, both blown away by the sheer intensity of their coupling. Cody lay his cheek against Randy's chest, staring at him as he got his breath back, listening to his heart beat return to normal.

"Well, I think it's safe to say we're definitely doing that again before you leave, fuck."

"Yeah... yeah," Randy wondered what the guys back at OVW would think if they could see him now, and that was something he definitely didn't want to be thinking about, but he couldn't stop himself wondering if they'd be able to tell, just by looking at him... what if Dusty could tell... and he _really_ didn't want to be thinking about that... but none of it stopped him from wanting to do it all again as soon as he was physically capable, of that much he was sure. More than sure.

Cody's fingertips brushed against his cheek, shaking him from his reverie. Their eyes met again and he really couldn't draw himself away, Cody was something else, there was no doubt about it, he was wondering when he'd get to see him again and he hadn't even left yet.

"You know you didn't have to tell me Randy, the real reason why you were in prison, but I'm glad you did, thankyou for trusting me..."

"I didn't want you to think badly of me... I guess it matters to me what you think, and I didn't want you thinking the worst. Besides, you were having to trust me with something even bigger..."

"To be honest that's what I thought it was,"

Randy was lost, "Huh?"

"The reason they threw you in prison and kicked you out the marines,"

"I'm still not following..."

Cody laughed, "See, it just goes to show how wrong I was!" he peered at him sideways, scrutinising him through his lashes, "Or maybe not. I dunno. I still can't figure you out. I like that though."

"You shouldn't, I think that's what infuriates people about me... and I still don't know what it was you thought..."

"It doesn't matter..."

"I wanna know,"

"Randy, you're not gonna like it."

"Tell me anyway,"

He shrugged in resignation, "Okay, " he sighed, "I thought you got caught with some guy."

Randy stared at him, not sure what to think, feeling like he should be offended but also surprised, "With some guy?" he repeated, slightly taken aback,

"Yeah," Cody shrugged dismissively this time, "I mean after last night, you know, you were pretty receptive... I just thought that maybe you weren't exactly new to... stuff like that," he eyed him warily, "Sorry..."

"Well," it was Randy's turn to shrug, "What can I say... after, you know, _now_... I dunno, maybe you knew me better at a glance than I knew myself Cody. Maybe I just hadn't got around to it yet..."

"Was there someone... in the marines?"

"Nah," Randy laughed, "Not at all, nothing like that. No time for shit like that to go down. No time to find out either."

"Shame..."

"Nah, not really, there was no one there... no one like you."

Cody wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or a thinly veiled insult, "What about in Louisville? Any fine specimen down Kentucky way?"

"Hell no." Randy looked horrified at the prospect, "You ever been out there with your dad?"

"Once or twice..."

"You'll know what I mean then, meathead juicepigs mostly..."

"Pretty much, just thought there might be an exception, you know, like you,"

"If anything I'm gonna have to take a leaf outta their book, I'm green as fuck, "

"No don't, don't give in, don't lower yourself to their level. You're better than that."

"You don't even know me!"

"I've seen enough. It'll all come together Randy, give it time."

"I hope so," he raised his eyebrows in defeat, "It's all I've got left, my last chance..."

"Don't be stupid, it's in your blood, you're a natural, I heard dad telling Dustin about you,"

"Really?" Randy was somewhat taken aback, but his chest filled with hope at Cody's words, he'd never got much out of Dusty, opinion wise, so it was more than encouraging to hear something positive,

"Yeah, he said you just gotta keep your head down and don't let yourself get distracted, you know, carried away with all the other shit that goes down..."

"Uh...okay. I guess I'll keep that in mind... What about you? Ever gonna head down that way?"

"While you're there, fuck yes I'll be visiting my dad like the dutiful son every chance I get, but in terms of following dad into the business..." he sighed, Randy's heart swelling further at his words, "I seriously doubt it. Dad reckons I got what it takes, and at school, yeah, sure, I own every fucker out there, but really, I wanna act. Move to Hollywood, wait tables to put myself through school, you know the score."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all. I wish I'd had a clue what I wanted to do when I was your age, might not've got myself in so much shit..."

"Stop beating yourself up over it, you did what you had to do. Now... " he turned to him again, hunger in his eyes, "You up for round two?"

The rest of Randy's time in the Runnels house passed in much the same way, and although he felt like all eyes were upon him at first, he soon got used to his own paranoia and everything continued on without a hitch. He and Cody made sure they met up every once in a while, but it was harder and harder once Randy got called up to the main roster and Cody moved out west.

Instead, fast forward 6 years and Randy had immersed himself in the things expected of him in life, from his peers and the public alike, and all the things Dusty had warned him not to... fast cars, faster women, drink and drugs just to keep up. He spiralled downwards out of control at the same time as moving ever upwards, culminating in disaster that almost cost him his life. But then he seemed to wake up, a light had been switched on in his brain, and he started to get himself back on track.

He found out Cody had given up on acting and had joined OVW...

That was the catalyst, that one little piece of information. Now Randy had got himself into a bit of a situation, but he was back on the straight and narrow. He was doing everything everyone expected of him, wanted for him. He was constantly pushing further ahead in his career, things were looking up for him in every possible way. He was engaged, ever the dutiful fiancé, and due to be married in September. Everything was going swimmingly.

Then Cody got the call up in July.

He saw him the first time walking through the halls backstage at one of the arenas, arm in arm with his fellow new recruit. He'd met Beth a while back when she'd first been on the scene, he didn't really know her but knew enough to wonder what the hell she was doing with Cody... and Cody himself, well he was a totally different guy. Gone was the teenage bravado and any hint of sexuality, gone was the boy Randy had known. This Cody meant business. He was doing everything in his power to prove he was a man.

At first, Randy got the distinct feeling he should avoid him, just in case, let Cody make the move if he wanted to let it be known that they knew each other, and just having come out of his asshole phase he didn't really have anyone to hide anything from, but he knew Cody had everything to lose and was happy to let him call the shots.

But that first day, there were none. Cody seemed to be going about his business completely oblivious to the fact Randy was even there. And the thing with Beth, Randy was surprised to observe seemed to be a little more than just the strength in numbers he'd assumed, mere newbies sticking together, and although he wasn't surprised Cody was covering his tracks and his back simultaneously, he also somehow was. Sure he hadn't pegged Cody as the type to flaunt himself unnecessarily, but he also hadn't pegged him as the type to hook up with the first person he meets purely as a cover... and then he laughed as soon as the thought crossed his mind, realising that that was exactly the type of person Cody was, he'd been a quarry to it himself once upon a time. That was when he knew that Cody meant business, and nothing would get in his way.

Suffice to say, he was therefore the last person Randy was expecting to find outside his hotel room door later that night...

"Hello stranger,"

Cody had a glint in his eye that Randy knew very well and didn't trust in the slightest, for good reason it seemed, as Cody glanced around the empty corridor and pushed Randy backwards into his room, following and throwing his arms around him as soon as the door closed behind them. His lips were on him instantly, gentle yet insistent,

"I've missed you so much," he breathed into his mouth, lips barely pausing in their ministrations, "I've been waiting to do this all day," he sighed happily, dragging Randy's bottom lip between his teeth and biting down gently, "Fuck you taste good... "

He directed a speechless but not exactly complaining Randy towards the bed, sitting him down comfortably then climbing on top, straddling his hips just like he did the first time all those years ago, flinging his arms around his neck and holding him close, "Man, it's been too long Randy, too long... So, where were we?"

He kissed him languidly, literally taking up right where they left off last time they parted, moaning into Randy's mouth as he felt him stir against his groin,

"But what happened to Hollywood?"

"It's still there, far as I know..."

"You know what I mean, why are you here?"

"Because you are."

Cody sighed, staring at him earnestly, "Because I heard about what went down, I knew you were having a hard time Randy." He sighed again, hands moving lower to cup the heat pooling below as he palmed Randy firmly through the flimsy material of his underwear, "I thought maybe I could be of better use here..."

"Cody, what the fuck, I'm getting married in two months..."

"I know!" Cody ground his crotch down into Randy's suggestively, "That must be pretty exciting for you, huh? And I've got a girlfriend! Have you met her? Beth?"

"Uh... yeah," Randy sighed, shaking his head as he smiled at him indulgently, knowing exactly where all this was leading and completely incapable of stopping it. He didn't want to.

"So, we have so much to catch up on, tell me _everything_..."

...FIN.


End file.
